Always and Forever, Mellon Nin
by Tears of Eternal Darkness
Summary: Just another AL friendship story. Inspired by many a sad song


Hi! Just a bit of AL friendship drabble.

Disclaimer: I do not own Aragorn or Legolas or anything related to them, it all belongs to Professor J.R.R Tolkien.

Enjoy!

Legolas and Aragorn stood back to back in the centre of a group of very angry Elementals.

'There are too many, Aragorn.' The Elf said, worried.

'I know. But if we die at least our souls will be at rest and our consciences clear.' The human replied.

Legolas said nothing.

'Are you with me?' Aragorn asked.

'Yes. Always and Forever, Mellon nin.' The prince replied with a small smile.

Swords clashed and arrows flew as the two friends fought for time.

Fire roared and the grounds shook with the anger of the Pyros and the Earths.

The river flooded as the Aquas grew enraged and the wind blew hard as the Airs hearts filled with fury.

Aragorn was the first to fall to his knees. He fell dodging a fire ball from a Pyro, followed by an attack from a Wind Witch's staff.

Legolas, seeing this tried to reach his friend but failed. He was caught in an Aqua's water tornado. His bow and quiver being ripped from his back and his daggers falling from his grip as the water covered him.

'Enough!' A voice suddenly shouted.

The Elementals stopped whatever they were doing and parted to make way for a young, female Pyro, who looked no more than eighteen years.

'Stop it!' She shouted.

'They're trespassers!' Shouted and Earth.

'Spies!' Agreed an Air

'No!' The girl shouted back.

The Elementals started shouting and powering-up.

'No! Wait!' She pleaded before she was pushed aside. But she pushed through again.

'Stop this NOW!' She shouted as she had powered-up. Flames danced on her hands and in her grey eyes. 'Leave them alone!'

The Elementals backed away.

'You will not touch them again!' The anger in her voice was clear.

'Scum!' An Elemental yelled.

She was hit in the stomach by a large bit of earth.

'You're just like them!' The Earth yelled.

'Yeah!' The Air agreed.

They started shouting again.

'No…'

She cradled Legolas in her arms as she knelt beside Aragorn. Both Elf and Human were knocked unconscious by the sheer force of the Elements that were used against them.

'Please! Leave them be!' She began to plead.

Tears fell from grey eyes that had been long-since dimmed by war and suffering.

The rain fell. Forming puddles on the ruffed up forest floor, but no one moved.

Legolas awoke to find himself being cradled by an unknown person. All he could see was the night sky peaking through the trees as it cried. Why was it crying? That's right, the fight me and Aragorn were in, it's crying for the forest.

Dim grey eyes looked down at him. Dim. Hm. Weary from battle maybe?

Thick black hair fell in them and he could feel it on his bare chest. Why was it bare? Of course, the water tornado had ripped his tunic and shirt open.

'Are you hurt?'

The soft sound of Elvish on an Elven tongue. Was he hurt?

'No.' He replied softly.

'Your friend looks bad.'

'Where is he?' he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

His eyes searched the area for the young human but he was not there.

'He's here.' She said reassuringly.

Grey eyes looked behind him.

'I think you'll both be fine. I just need to get you to somewhere dry.'

The girl helped him to stand. Her black cape falling around her. The hood shadowing her face.

The Elf having turned saw his friend on the ground.

'Pick him up.' She ordered.

Two Elementals obeyed the girls command and followed her through the forest with Legolas walking behind.

In his arms he carried Aragorns sword and his quiver and bow.

In the house of healing, the two were treated for injuries while their clothes were being fixed.

The girl returned a moment later with their cleaned and fixed clothes.

Legolas took them. They look almost new.

She turned and he changed, as did Aragorn who had awoke a few moments ago.

'Please excuse me.' She said, with a slight bow of her head.

The girl left when there was a commotion heard from outside the door.

Legolas listened carefully.

'Mõn cenich?' Aragorn spoke.

'They are arguing.' Legolas replied.

'You are just like them!' The Elemental was saying.

'You are right. I am.' The girl agreed.

Legolas peeked through the gap in the door.

The girl pulled her hood down to reveal that underneath her long black hair, there were two pointed ears.

'She's an Elf.' He whispered.

'What? How? What is she doing here?' Aragorn was confused.

'I don't know, but I doubt she comes from my father's realm nor Lothlorien.'

'Then where? Rivendell?'

'Maybe. Have you seen her before?'

'No. Never.'

The girl re-entered the house of healing to find the two sat in chairs near the fire. Her hood sat atop her head again.

'I think it might be best if the two of you left. My companion is very suspicious of you and does not wish to see me with you any longer.' She said.

'That is fine. We need to get going anyway.' Aragorn replied.

'Yes. Hannon Le. Your help and service is very much appreciated.' Added Legolas.

'You're welcome.'

She bowed her head slightly.

'I shall take you to the border but from there, you must find you own way back to Imladris.'

'Imladris?' Aragorn asked.

'Is that not where you were going?'

'Well, yes but why do you call it by its Elvish name? I thought your people called it by Rivendell if at all.'

Her head lowered.

'It is true that Elementals dislike Humans and Elves, and that they very rarely speak of them if at all.'

'But?' Legolas asked.

'But these are not my people. I was sent here a long time ago, when I was very young.' She said looking at them.

'You're not of Mirkwood or Imladris though, are you?'

'No. I am from neither. Nor am I from Lothlorien.'

'Then, where are you from?' Aragorn asked, completely at a loss.

'This forest use to belong to Elves from both Rivendell and Mirkwood, or Greenwood the great as it was then.' She explained.

'What happened?'

'Elementals from the north settled here and ultimately both… species went to war over the land.'

'And the Elves lost, I'm guessing?'

She nodded.

'My lady, why did you save us?' Legolas asked.

'I made a promise to protect any Elf that enters this forest, my Prince. And anyone they may have with them.' She replied.

'Who did you promise? And why?' Aragorn asked.

'My Mother fled to Lothlorien when the Elementals attacked. She was pregnant with me but died shortly after giving birth. The Lady Galadriel needed someone to go to this forest to see if there were any Elves that may still be here.' She explained.

'So you volunteered.' Aragorn finished for her.

'Yes. And I promised that should I find any Elves or should any stumble upon this realm, I would protect them and all who are with them.'

'I see.'

'Does this mean you are not an Elemental?' Legolas asked.

'No. I am a Pyro. An Elven Pyro. My mother was an Elf and my Father a Pyro of Elven heritage.'

'Are aloud to leave?'

'No. There is no point in my leaving.'

'Why?' Aragorn asked.

'Because… I have no home to return to. I made a promise to the Lady Galadriel. I am to stay here.' The girl replied.

'We see. In that case, we shall take our leave.'

She took them to the forest border but did not step out of the Shadow of the trees.

'Good luck.' The young ranger said with a slight bow of his head.

'Hannon Le. Please. If you should ever see my Lady again, please tell here that no Elf resides here.'

'We shall. Who shall we say the message is from?'

'Kiera.'

'We shall tell her that, Kiera.' Legolas said bowing his head.

'Hannon Le for everything you have done for us.' Aragorn said.

'You are welcome. Now go!' Kiera said.

They left.

Two friends. Walking side by side.

The Elf resting his hand on the Human's shoulder. The Human resting his hand on the Elf's shoulder. A gesture of companionship. A gesture of loyalty. A gesture of Friendship.

The stars shone bright and the night sky began to cry again. But this time it was crying, for a young Elf, who could not leave her dark prison.

It was her sworn duty to protect and now she had accomplished it.

Her soul could now rest in peace.

Please Review!


End file.
